Sleepover Fun
by PercxLuke-Ikarishipper-Emofax
Summary: Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. Discontinued!
1. The Sleepover begins

This is my new story. Rated M in later chapters, stuff like that. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping.

Again, I am too young to write this so too bad! AU

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon and never will.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping.

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

**Chapter 1: The Sleepover begins**

**Dawn's POV**

"La-la-la-la-la!!!!!!!!!!" Misty sang. "Ha! Bet you can't beat that!" She turned to face me.

"Oh yeah I can!" I took a deep breath. "La-la-la-la-la-la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned to May. "Try."

May threw her book on her pillow. She paused for a minute. We stared. "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May laughed. "How's that?"

Misty and I blinked.

Okay... so, May, Misty, and I were having a sleepover at Dawn's house. No kidding, my mom was out to a long, boring meeting about being a contest judge. So, I decided to invite some of my best friends to my house for a whole month. Would me mom care? Guess not, usually, she lets me do whatever I want!

I checked my Poketch. "OMG! It's 6:30! Turn on the TV, the Jonas Brothers are playing."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get something to eat."

The doorbell rang.

"Get it, May."

"Dawn, door."

Sigh. "Fine." I opened the door. It was Paul.

"Troublesome, can't you keep it down?"

"Uh...why?"

"Cause you are bothering me."

I looked at him. "Oh! Uh sorry. Um, you live here." I stammered, his gaze creeped me out.

"Yes. My family moved here. They didn't like the city. It's too crowded. Now bye." He closed the door.

I walked over to my friends. "Is my hair okay?"

Misty and May turned to face me. "Why?"

"It was Paul."

"Oh." Misty said while May snickered.

I glared at them. "It's not that I like him."

"Fine." Misty turned off the TV. "So, this is our sleepover. What are we going to do?"

May digged in her pillow and pulled out a bag of chips. She passed it around.

I thought about it. I got control over the house since my mom was gone. "I don't know, it feels better to be surrounded by girls instead of the guys. So... icecream?"

"Sure."

_Kitchen_

"Hey Dawn, I dare you to eat Doritos with vanilla icecream." May handed me the bag of chips.

"Ew!"

May and Misty laughed while I took out a the icecream. "I prefer chocolate." I dipped the chip inside... "YUM!"

May's eyes went wide. "Ooo! Let me try." Misty laughed.

_15 minutes later_

We were on the couch surfing channels. "Now what?" I asked while balancing a book on my head.

May looked up. "We could do make overs."

"Or play truth or dare." Misty insisted putting a grin on her face.

"Nah, it's only 7:00. Shopping?"

"Okay!" We grabbed our purses and headed to the mall.

**How was it? Stupid? I haven't wrote anything for a long time. I will write another part to my other story if you want... review!**


	2. Friends and Rivals

This is my new story. Rated M in later chapters, stuff like that. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Again, I am too young to write this so too bad! AU

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

**Chapter 2: Friends and Rivals**

_Previously:_

_We were on the couch surfing channels. "Now what?" I asked while balancing a book on my head._

_May looked up. "We could do make overs."_

_"Or play truth or dare." Misty insisted putting a grin on her face._

_"Nah, it's only 7:00. Shopping?"_

_"Okay!" We grabbed our purses and headed to the mall._

Now:

May's POV

I grabbed my fanny-pack from the coat rack. "Come on!" I skipped outside.

We hopped onto our bikes and rode off into the mall. Then I stopped.

"Hey, May, what's the matter." Misty asked. I ignored her.

Dawn giggled. "I think May is staring at her hot boyfriend again."

This time I noticed. "What? Where? Why?"

Misty and Dawn bursted into laughter. "Drew!"

I sighed. I totally should have wore a bra.

"Drew!" I said nervously. "Where... um... why in the world are you... um... doing here? In Sinnoh? Far away from Hoenn? Away from-"

He flicked his hair. Misty and Dawn looked adoringly at him. Typical... "To see a friend."

"Okay... who?" I hesitated. What was I going to say next?

"I don't know, I knew you'd be here. I am going to see Paul, he moved."

"Oh, I see." I looked at him... what was he staring at?

"Sure, but next time, where are bra."

OMG!!! "YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BITCH!!!" I bursted out on the top of my lungs. "Either keep that to yourself or don't say anything!!!"

"Hm, right, aren't they the same thing?"

"Not they... yes, I guess..." I mumbled the last part.

"Well, bye, see you around."

"Bye Drew." Misty and Dawn said dreamily. I snapped a look at them.

"Please don't bother to laugh about the conversation. I wasn't prepared."

Well, they laughed.

_Shopping!_

"Look at those pair of earrings!" Dawn said. She gasped. "OH! These are even cuter!" She was looking at some diamond earrings. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

Misty rolled her eyes as Dawn paid for the earrings. Dawn loves to spend money. "Hey Misty, do you think these pearl necklaces matches my purse?" She asked.

Misty looked, "Yes, I guess so."

"May?"

"Huh, oh!" I looked over at Dawn and Misty. "What?"

"I see a wedding with Drew in your future." Dawn said in a singsong voice.

"Uh, where? I mean, when... why? Why?"

"Suddenly, you became all dreamy about Drew." Misty said.

"Ugh, I don't like Drew. He is arrogant, mean, evil, talented, cute, hot- let's just go to the clothing store." I said.

_At ..._

Dawn bought 3 dresses, 4 pairs of shoes, 3 shirts, 4 skirts, 2 sunglasses, 2 scarves, 4 more dresses, and 6 hairclips. All stored in one HUGE shopping bag.

"Are you sure you can take all that home?" I asked. I was only holding my purse.

"Oh, yes I can. No need to worry." She was holding all of it herself. "These are for the sleepover."

I looked at Misty. Just checking her watch. "It's about 9:00. We should get back."

"Okay." I agreed. "Come on Dawn."

"Hold on a sec." She seemed to be looking at something. "Isn't that Zoey?" She pointed to a girl with spiky red hair.

"There's only one way to find out." I said. "ZOEY!" Zoey looked at me. I waved to her.

"Zoey!" Dawn screamed. Wow, she has a nice friendly rival. "Long time no see."

I turned to a confused Misty. "Who's Zoey?"

"It's Dawn's contest rival and friend. She's really nice."

"Hey Misty, May. Can Zoey join our sleepover?"

"Sure!" Misty and I said together.

We were happy to have another person to be in our sleepover. "YAY!"

**Just review, I promise I'll do better.**

**Oh yeah, damn Drew.**

**Thanks for those who read this story.**


	3. Prank Calls

This is my new story. Rated M in later chapters, stuff like that. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Again, I am too young to write this so too bad! AU

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

Zoey - 15

Kenny - 15

**Chapter 3: Prank Calls**

_Previously:_

_"Hey Misty, May. Can Zoey join our sleepover?"_

_"Sure!" Misty and May said together._

_We were happy to have another person to be in our sleepover. "YAY!"_

Now - night, 9:00pm

Misty's POV

"Now what?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's Dawn's sleepover." May said.

"Well, it's all of our choice." Dawn said.

"Pranks calls?" Zoey suggested.

"Okay, sounds great!" I said. I knew exactly who I should call!

"Oh! I'll go first." Dawn shouted out. She took out her brand new cell phone.

_Other line_

"Hello?" Brock answered the phone...

"Hey Brock!"

"Uh, who is this?" Brock asked.

"It's... Amy." Dawn said in a different girly tone. "I've been totally searching on the totally awesome online dating program and I've totally found the totally perfect guy! And it's totally you!"

OMG! I almost burst out laughing!

"Wow! Cool. But I don't remember going to an online-"

"Don't worry about that." Dawn said sweetly. "Just totally come to Turtwig Boulevard in Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. I'll be totally waiting for you."

"Hey! Do you-" Dawn hang up.

We all burst out laughing.

"Omigod! You told him Paul's address." Zoey said... and laughed.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell him mine." Dawn said back.

"True that."

"Oh! My turn." I turned on my cellphone. "Hey Ash."

"Hi, wazzup?"

"Oh, just calling to tell you that you've been chosen for the... the best... best sportsmanship award in participating in the Pokemon league." I said trying to be impressive.

"Wow! I knew this will happen one day! Where is it? Wait, aren't you having a sleepover at Dawn's?"

"Yes, I am. And I got this news from…" I looked at Dawn. She mouthed Professor Rowan. "…Professor Rowan."

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah, he runs these things. Just come to Turtwig Boulevard and you may accept your award. Bye."

Everyone else were clutching their pillow controlling their laughter.

May fell off the couch. "Seriously, that was hilarious."

"Thanks. Now who could top that?" I looked at May and Zoey. They shrugged.

"Any suggestions? Ideas?" Zoey asked.

"Well, uh Dawn, phone?" Dawn tossed May her phone. May dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

Zoey looked confused.

"You'll see." She dialed Drew's phone number.

**Just review... the more reviews the sooner I'll update.**

**Thanks for those who read this story. **

**P.S. (For future chapters), who can think of some gross truth or dare. Up to rated: M. Anything you want.**


	4. Prank Calls II

This is my new story. Rated M in later chapters, stuff like that. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Again, I am too young to write this so too bad! AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

Zoey - 15

Kenny - 15

**Chapter 4: Pranks Calls II**

Drew's POV

_Previously_

_"Well, uh Dawn, phone?" Dawn tossed May her phone. May dialed a number._

_"Who are you calling?" Misty asked._

_Zoey looked confused._

_"You'll see." She dialed my phone number._

Now - 10:30pm (late huh?)

"Wait," I said to Paul.

"Hn." He continued watching _Elite Four Battle: Sinnoh_. I gotta talk him out of seeing that...

"Hello, who is this?" I asked.

"Hey! This is May. I just want to tell you that two guys are going to your house to rape you... tomorrow."

"Whatever." I hung up on her. I walked back to Paul, "It was May."

"May, who?"

"One of Ash's friends?"

"Hn."

_Back to Dawn's sleepover_

Zoey's POV

"He hung up on me." May said.

I laughed.

"At least you didn't top my prank call." Dawn said.

"Hey! You'll see. Those two weirdos will be so freaked out when Ash and Brock comes." May replied.

"Really?" I asked. "Aren't they like... you know."

"It's revenge." Misty added.

We sat there.

"Now what?" I asked tiredly.

"I don't know. Something eventually will happen." Dawn said.

"What do you expect?" Misty said.

"Uh, nothing?" May said.

_Back to Drew and Paul_

"What are the girls up to anyway?" Drew asked Paul.

"Hey, a better question. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. And I came because I got bored of all my fangirls in Hoenn."

"Hn."

_'And now for the famous coordinator, Drew!'_ The TV announced.

"Ugh! I'm tired of me! I'm going to see what the girls are doing."

"Why, so you can a total pervert and spy on them?" Paul smirked.

"No, and hey, you are a perv too. Why don't you come with me?"

"Nah."

"5 bucks?"

"Deal."

They rang the doorbell...

**Just review... the more reviews the sooner I'll update.**

**Thanks for those who read this story. **

**P.S. (For future chapters), who can think of some gross truth or dare. Up to rated: M. Anything you want.**


	5. For the first time

Sorry for the late update! Schoolwork!

Rated M in later chapters, stuff like that. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

Zoey - 15

Kenny - 15

* * *

**Chapter 5: For the first time...**

Dawn's POV

_Previously_

_"Ugh! I'm tired of me! I'm going to see what the girls are doing."_

_"Why, so you can a total pervert and spy on them?" Paul smirked._

_"No, and hey, you are a perv too. Why don't you come with me?"_

_"Nah."_

_"5 bucks?"_

_"Deal."_

_They rang the doorbell..._

Now

"Get it." I said fiddling with my hair. I really need to find a hairbrush.

"Hi."

"Hn."

"Hello." May said quietly.

I got up and walked up to her. "Hey May, the-" Drew and Paul? What a surprise. I slammed the door in their face.

"Why did you do that?" May whispered.

"I don't know! What else could I do. I mean, I am NOT fully dressed!" I almost screamed. It was true. I was wearing a see-through pajamas with a shorter than normal miniskirt.

"Guess you're right." May rolled her eyes. I mean, seriously! She was the one wearing fully covered pajamas with long pants.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

"Dawn slammed the door at perverted Drew and Paul."

"I can see why! Come on, let them in."

I ducked behind the sofa.

"So, why are you here?" Misty asked.

"Because, I just want to look around."

"Ask Dawn, it's her sleepover." Misty smirked and pulled I out.

"Dammit... uh, hi Paul, Drew." A really dark blush came up on my face. Well, no affection on the guys.

I mean, Paul's hot body, Drew's nice hair, did I mention I am a huge fangirl.

"We'll be going." Paul said. Drew followed him.

When they left, "What's up with them?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Hey, I wanted to ask them something."

"Excuse me! Why do you want them to stay?" I blurted out.

"I don't know, I just want to know them more."

"Yeah, and you're not the one who has a crush on either Drew or Paul." May added. I blushed.

_At Paul's_

"5 bucks, pay up."

"No way. We were only there for only 5 minutes!"

"Hn."

"Next time, I dare you to-"

"What? Hump Troublesome."

"I was thinking of throwing pie at them but okay."

"Shit."

**Sorry for the retarded chapter. I just don't know what's going on.**

**Just review... the more reviews the sooner I'll update.**

**P.S. (For future chapters), who can think of some gross truth or dare. Up to rated: M. Anything you want.**


	6. Mission 1

Sorry for the late update! Schoolwork!

Rated M in later chapters. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

Zoey - 15

Kenny - 15

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mission 1**

Paul's POV

_Previously_

At my house

"5 bucks, pay up."

"No way. We were only there for only 5 minutes!"

"Hn."

"Next time, I dare you to-"

"What? Hump Troublesome."

"I was thinking of throwing pie at them but okay."

"Shit."

Now - 2am

It was the middle of the night. I punched Drew so I don't have to hump troublesome. Ugh.

Now that he gain conscious again...

"Hey, want to go to Dawn's house. I know something perverted we could do."

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"We can take out their underwear and hide it. And then stick a note in their butt that said... Ash did it."

I grabbed a jacket. "Why would pathetic take their underwear, he doesn't even know what 'perverted' means."

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Fine." We exited out the door and used my house keys to unlock the door.

"We're in!"

"Hn." I knew who I am targeting for- troublesome.

She was sound asleep. I can't help but say this, but she looks really cute. She is hot, beautiful, sexy, flawless... I lift up her skirt and took out her underwear. I can't help putting but sticking my middle finger in her clit. I took a taste of it. I was about the touch her breast...

"Hey Paul, hurry up."

I blushed. I slipped the "note from Ash" in her and hurried to Drew.

"Did you know the girl's ass is so smooth?" He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said trying to hide my blush.

_Meanwhile..._

"Midnight ride: You are now at Sinnoh, we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"This is so exciting! I got a call that I won an award!" Ash cheered.

"And I get to meet the girl of my dreams!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

They got off the plane.

"It's such a coincidence that I met you here... again."

"Yeah, I'm going to Twinleaf Town."

"Hey, me too."

"Cool, I can't wait!"

_Back to Drew and Paul_

"Mission complete." Drew whispered.

"I can't wait for the surprise for them tomorrow."

"But Ash isn't even here."

"Nah, what will they suspect?"

"Nothing I guess." Drew answered. He buryed Misty, May, and Zoey's underwear in his pillow.

I clutched Dawn's underwear in my hand while sleeping. It's the scent of Dawn's sexiness. **(WTF, is that a word?)**

**How did u like it? Trust me, the next chapter will be good! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Any suggestions? Ideas? Review! T****he more reviews the sooner I'll update.**

**P.S. (For future chapters), who can think of some gross truth or dare. Up to rated: M. Anything you want.**


	7. People Arriving

Rated M in later chapters. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably NO Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

Zoey - 15

Kenny - 15

* * *

**Chapter 7: People Arriving**

Paul's POV

_Previously:_

_"Mission complete." Drew whispered._

_"I can't wait for the surprise for them tomorrow."_

_"But Ash isn't even here."_

_"Nah, what will they suspect?"_

_"Nothing I guess." Drew answered. He buryed Misty, May, and Zoey's underwear in his pillow._

_I clutched Dawn's underwear in my hand while sleeping. It's the scent of Dawn's sexiness._

NOW:

Ash's POV

I can't wait until I get my award! I hopped off the plane. "Hello Sinnoh."

Then I spotted someone familiar... Brock!

"Hey Brock!" I shouted.

Brock saw me and waved back. We started talking.

_Meanwhile at Dawn's house_

May's POV

"Ahhh!" Misty squealed.

"What?" Dawn got up. "Uh... oh."

I woke up. "Huh? What's happening?" I touched my butt... something didn't feel quite right.

"Do I remember taking off my underwear?" Zoey asked. Obviously, she was awake.

"No, but who did this?" Misty asked.

"Let's go find them." I headed towards to door. Luckily, my pajama pants was still on.

"Hello?" Dawn said. "I am wearing a skirt!"

"You stay." Zoey said.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" She held on her blanket to cover the bottom part of her.

"Come on, we are all girls." Misty said.

"Well, my question is... WHO DID THIS!?!?!?" I screamed.

_Outside stalking..._

Drew POV

"Oh yes! We did it!" I cheered quietly.

"Wow..." Paul said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go back, my house."

"Are you sure you don't want to watch?"

"Nah, they will just scream and do all the girl stuff."

_Brock and Ash_

"So, why did you come to Sinnoh?" Brock asked.

"Because I will be getting an award. My mom is going to be so proud of me! So... why are you here?"

"Some preppy girl called me to meet me here. I can't wait! My first girlfriend!"

"Wow..." Ash said. "Which way is Twinleaf town?"

"Here, I guess... wait, you're going to Twinleaf town too?"

"Yeah, the person said."

They walked... to turtwig boulevard, Twinleaf town.

"This... house." Brock said.

"It is the same house."

They rang to doorbell.

_Drew and Paul_

"Open the door."

"Hn." Paul went over to the door with Drew following. But through the window, they saw the shadows of two men...

**Will Drew and Paul get raped? What will the girls do? What will happen next???**

**Yeah, boring isn't it.**

**Any suggestions? Ideas? Review! T****he more reviews the sooner I'll update.**

**P.S. (For future chapters), who can think of some gross truth or dare. Up to rated: M. Anything you want.**


	8. Craziness I

**A/N: A/N time!!! So... I haven't been on fanfiction for... a long time. That means, I haven't updated the story for... 10 months!!! Sorry people that are fans. I got like hecka writers block and I just left most of my stories here. Somehow, I still capital my "i"s and stuff.**

**P.S. I might take... uh... Zoey, Kenny, Gary, and Leaf out of this. Too much people. But I'll still use them for like convos and such.  
So, just a heads up before I kick Zoey out. ~smile ^.^**

Rated M in later chapters. So, flee for your life if you don't want to stay. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. _Probably_ Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably NO Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ages:

Ash - 16

May - 15

Dawn - 14

Drew - 15

Paul - 15

Misty - 16

Zoey - 15

Kenny - 15

Brock - 22 **(WTF?)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Craziness I**

_Previously_

_"This... house." Brock said._

_"It is the same house."_

_They rang to doorbell._

_Drew and Paul_

_"Open the door."_

_"Hn." Paul went over to the door with Drew following. But through the window, they saw the shadows of two men..._

Now

**Paul's POV**

"Yo, Ash, Brock, what are you-" Drew started.

"WHERE'S MY PRIZE?!" Ash suddenly shouted.

"Have you seen a hot preppy girl around here?" Brock said with glee and sparkles in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Pathetic." I muttered, and turned and walked away I gave Drew the 'signal' that meant 'your on your own dude'.

_Fuck. _I sat on the couch, listening to their conversation.

-ding-

I took out my phone, there was a text.

"i kno it waz u." it said. It was Dawn phone number.

I ignore Drew talking to the guys. "wat do u mean?" I texted back.

-ding-

"u stole my undies!"

I grinned. "whateva" I texted back. I put my phone on the coffee table just as the other guys came...

**Drew's POV (Yeah... rewind to the part where Ash and Brock came in. Uh yeah... after that part.)**

Paul rolled his eyes. "Pathetic." He muttered, and turned and walked away. He gave me the 'signal' that meant 'your on your own dude'.

_Fuck. _"What do you need?" I asked them.

"I got a call from Misty saying there was an award for me from Professor Rowan." Ash said.

"Hm."

"And a girl called me... something about online dating." Brock added.

"I see what's going on..." I mumbled and walked over to the couch. "Here." Ash and Brock followed me.

10 minutes of explaining...

"So... May pranked called you saying that there will be 2 guys raping you." Brock said.

Ash laughed.

I glared at him.

Paul stayed quiet.

Brock nodded.

"They're up to something." I muttered.

"How about we prank them back?" Ash asked.

I sighed.

"Why not?" Paul smirked.

"YES! PRANK WAR!" Ash jumped up from the couch and started... happy dancing. **(A/N. Just imagine it.)**

Brock and I glared at Paul. _'Did you HAVE to say that?'_ I thought.

"Well, Dawn texted me." He reached for his phone. "About the 'thing.'"

"Oh." I said.

"What 'thing?'" Brock asked. I whispered it to him.

"Uh... Ash." I said.

"Yeah?" That was Ash.

"You might want to stop dancing, because the girls might be angry at you." Brock continued for me.

**May's POV**

"Ready?" I asked confidently.

"Ready." Dawn, Misty and Zoey chimed in.

We were all dressed and ready to go. I opened the door and lead everyone out.

We were just ready to march up to Paul's house to shout in their faces when-

RING!!! "Hi mom." Zoey looked up at us. "It'll just be a minute," she whispered.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Zoey closed her phone. "Uh, guys?"

"Hm." Dawn looked at Zoey.

"My dad got into a car crash and I have to see him." Zoey said quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Aw, Zoey, hope he is okay." Dawn said.

I nodded.

"Well, I better get going."

"Call us." Misty added.

"It won't be as much fun without you." I added.

She waved good-bye. "Call when you're done." She flew away with one of her pokemon. **(Okay, I haven't watch pokemon for like a long time and I forgot most of Zoey's pokemon, so just assume... you know what they say about the word, "ass-u-me.")**

Once she was gone, Dawn said. "Let's get this over with."

We charged towards Paul's house and forcefully rang the door.

**Paul's POV**

The doorbell rang.

_Crap._

"Hide." Drew whispered.

Brock, Drew and I hid. Yeah, hide-n-seek, _real fun..._

"Huh?" Ash asked cluelessly. "What?"

...

"Well, I'll just answer the door." Ash announced.

* * *

**Okay, I know what you are thinking... or I don't know.**

**This chapter sucked BALLS! -meeps- I just wrote something and uploaded it. Because I f-ing need to update!**

**But somehow I need to "kick Zoey out of the picture". Sorry Zoey fans. Its too complicated with too many people. Just saying.  
But she will still be in the story. But not in the scene... like yeah.**

**R&R!**

**~PI -huggles!-**


	9. Craziness II

**A/N: Okay! Today I just looked at the reviews and I appreciated ALL of them. It was funny to read and most of them -cough cough- are pervy!  
Ha! Well...**

**Call me PIE.**

**P.S. I take flames and critisizim... yup.**

Rated M in later chapters. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. _Probably_ Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably NO Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. UNONHOLD

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon because I just don't. If I do, there will be huge make out scenes and Dawn-**

**Dawn: -covers PIE's mouth- Heh.**

Ages:

Ash - 16, May - 15, Dawn - 14, Drew - 15, Paul - 15, Misty - 16, Brock - 22 **(WTF? Old but not too old.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Craziness II**

_Previously_

**_Paul's POV_**

_The doorbell rang._

_Crap._

_"Hide." Drew whispered._

_Brock, Drew and I hid. Yeah, hide-n-seek, real fun..._

_"Huh?" Ash asked cluelessly. "What?"_

_..._

_"Well, I'll just answer the door." Ash announced._

**Now**

**Ash's POV (Consider the following: he _probably_ won't know who's talking at some point because this is _his_ POV. Just consider that, if you know Ash's personality)**

"Ash?" Three astonished, pissed off, irritated girls stood in the doorway.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Misty retorted.

"Uh..." I started. "I... I came-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Misty jumped on me.

"Hey! Get off!" I screamed.

"I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. YOU. DID THIS. TO-" Misty shrieked but stopped. "Oh wait, you didn't do it." She muttered. She casually got off and blushed lightly.

"Then why is he here?" Dawn asked.

"Remember Misty told him about the fake award." May whispered.

"Oh yeah, he fell for it." Misty replied.

"Should we tell him he's on Paul's house?" Dawn.

"Where is Paul and Drew anyways?" Then May.

"Is Brock here?" Then Misty again.

While they were engrossed in their own little conversation... _Fake award? Paul? Drew? Brock? Oh wait, they're in hiding..._

"Hey... guys," I spoke up. I was about to ask about the "fake award" but decided to say, "They're hiding from you, I think."

Dawn, May, and Misty stopped talking and turned to me.

"Where?"

"When?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"WHAT?" Brock voice came from behind the couch.

We -the girls and me- turned to face Brock.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Brock replied slowly.

"She asked you first." May took a step closer.

"Uh....... I got a phone call from a girl saying-" Brock started.

Dawn sighed and muttered, "Okay, we get the idea. Where's Paul and Drew anyway?"

Brock ducked down behind the couch again.

I, well, I was just standing there, trying to catch what's going on.

"I don't know. They are hiding from you because they took your-" Brock stopped. "I mean... they are... just hiding."

"HA! I knew it!" Dawn shouted.

I blinked. "Wait, can anyone tell me what's happening?"

Dawn, May, and Misty glared at me. "Oh keep up!"

I stared at the floor.

"Where are they?!?!?!" Misty shriek angrily.

"I don't know, it's Paul's house."

Dawn slapped her head. "Well, if Paul and Drew don't come out now, we will HUNT THEM DOWN! Right girls?

"Right!" Misty and May cheered.

Brock and I sweat dropped. "Well, at least they we're safe... now." Brock whispered to me.

* * *

**OMG!!! Sorry for the late update! Oh! ****Many of you reviewers gave me great ideas. And pervy ones!**

**But now, I want you to know... um... I am now "failing" (getting a C) in English and I might drop to regular English class. (I'm in Honors.) So... I have to get better at my vocabulary so that means "big words." A lot of authors on have great vocabulary so help me out here.**

**Is this chapter a little too... unreal? REVIEW!  
****I guess that's all.**

**R&R!**

**~PI -cheers- *\-^.^-/* DEATHNOTE RULZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIRA!!!!!**


	10. Surprise!

Rated M in later chapters. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. _Probably _Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably NO Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. UNONHOLD

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon because I just don't. If I do, there will be huge make out scenes and Dawn-**

**Dawn: -covers PIE's mouth- Heh.**

Ages:

Ash - 16, May - 15, Dawn - 14, Drew - 15, Paul - 15, Misty - 16, Brock - 22 **(WTF? Old but not too old.)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Surprise!**

_Previously_

_"Well, if Paul and Drew don't come out now, we will HUNT THEM DOWN! Right girls?_

_"Right!" Misty and May cheered._

_Brock and I (Ash) sweat dropped. "Well, at least they we're safe... now." Brock whispered to me._

**Now**

**Dawn's POV**

We looked around Paul's house to find the two fucked up, perverted, mischievious rascals.

"So... now what?" May asked. She was sitting down, exhausted from the search.

"We searched everywhere," Misty told her. "Even Paul's room." She whispered the last part.

I perked up. "So... find anything unusual?"

They stared at me awkwardly.

"Um... so, we could find... clues."

May chuckled. "Yeah, like you would expect him to write in his 'diary' about how much he 'loves you'." May air-quote the words.

I scoffed. "It's possible." I looked at Misty. "Right?"

She shrugged. "Well-"

I cut her off. "Well, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alright." They replied.

Sighing deeply, I turned to look for the bathroom. _Hmm... oh! There is it!_

I went in and looked at the mirror. _Dammit._ My hair is a mess! I closed my eyes and sighed. So many things on my mind right now. First the boys, now my hair. What's next?

_Bwonk._ **(A/N: Personally, I don't know what a door makes when it closes. :3)**

Eh? I rapidly opened my eyes. "Oh my fucking god!" I stammered. Paul was behind me. Still, I stared at the mirror in front of me.

_Breathe._

"I've been expecting you." He murmured softly.

I gulped. _What should I do?!?!?!?! _I turned around and found myself face to face with Paul. _Gawd! I looks so hott! WHAT?!?!_

"I... I was-" I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. OMG! He's so tall!

He smirked and whispered, "You found me." He started to lean down.

_Meanwhile..._

"Where are they, Brock?" Misty asked tiredly. She toss a remote control in the air and caught it.

"I said already: I DON'T KNOW!" He replied while pacing around the room.

"UGH!" May grunted.

"Uh... yup." Ash mumbled sullenly.

Then... they heard a scream.

"Dawn!" Misty, Ash, Brock, and May went towards the bathroom to see what's going on...

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!!!!!**

**OMG!!! Sorry for the late update!****I take flames and criticism. ****R&R!**

**~PIE -cheers- *\-^.^-/* DEATH NOTE RULZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIRA!!!!! MISAMISA!!!!!!!!**


	11. Confession

Rated M in later chapters. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. _Probably _Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably NO Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. UNONHOLD

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon because if I do, I would make a plimpy (look it up, it's from harry potter) pokemon. :3**

**To few of the reviewers out there somewhere in the world: Paul is just perverted... yup.**

**Oh, one more thing, this chapter isn't really "fun" as the title says. It is more... sad. Just bear with me.**

Ages:

Ash - 16, May - 15, Dawn - 14, Drew - 15, Paul - 15, Misty - 16, Brock - 22

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confession**

_Previously_

_Then... they heard a scream._

_"Dawn!" Misty, Ash, Brock, and May went towards the bathroom to see what's going on..._

**Now - with Dawn and Paul**

**Still Dawn's POV**

Paul had already pushed me against the wall. I could tell he was breathing deeply. I gaze into his eyes. Midnight violet eyes. I felt his hand going up my skirt. Hm... what was he doing? Wait-

"Ahh!" I pushed him off and glared at him. "WHAT are you doing?"

"Don't know." He stepped towards me and leaned down.

"You... you sick pervert!" I shrieked and backed away from him. "You were touching- nevermind."

He stared at me expressionless. "You don't like it?"

"Ugh! Stop looking at me like that!" I turned away.

"Dawn, I-"

Suddenly, the door burst open. "What's going on?" May asked. Misty, Ash, and Brock was behind her.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Nothing." I replied stiffly. I pushed past them and ran back to my house.

I ran up to my room...

_Meanwhile (remember, it is Dawn's POV but she doesn't know this is happening. So... kind of like third person POV)_

"What did you do?" Misty's voice was harsh.

"What?" Paul glance at her.

"You know what! Tell me if else I'll kick your f-"

"Um, Misty." May whispered to Misty. "Maybe we should check on Dawn."

"Oh, right." Misty glared at Paul. "You will not get away with this."

_At Dawn's house_

May wrapped her arms around me. "Feeling okay?"

Misty handed me a cup of water.

"Not really." I mumbled. "I- I thought Paul- he- I didn't want-" Tears trickled down me cheeks.

Misty patted my back softly. "It's okay, take it easy."

I took a deep breath. "I like Paul. I thought I did." I paused. "I just don't think he likes me the way I like him."

May and Misty looked deep in thought. "Oh."

May looked at me. "Maybe, maybe he does like you, but he doesn't know how to show it."

"It could be misleading," Misty tried.

I nodded and smiled a little. "I'll think about it."

**_Night_**

**_May's POV (I think it works better this way.)_**

Dawn had fallen asleep and I bet Misty had too. It was 2:00am already.

Earlier, I had figured out that Dawn's house keys also worked on Paul's house.

I silently walked to Paul's house across the street and unlocked the door. _Yes!_

I crept in the house. Hm... where is Paul's room? I must remember... it was-

"Aiee!" I squeaked. I almost tripped but I held on to the... um... couch nearby. Phew! Gawd! It's so dark in here! I looked down at my feet through the dim moonlight from the window. Damn! Ash and Brock are sleeping over at Paul's house?!?!

I tiptoed around them and went upstairs. Hm... where is his room again? I looked straight forward and saw a black door that had a sign saying "Paul". I rolled my eyes. Better now or never. I'm doing this for Dawn. I was about the grab the doorknob when-

"Ow." I muttered.

Paul had bursted/swung/knocked/etc. open the door. IN MY FACE!!! Hey, I can't _think_ straight.

He walked around me and turned towards the stairs.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm doing here?" I mumbled.

"No." He replied tersely while continuing down the stairs.

I stood up and caught up with him. "Hey, I came here to talk to you."

"About what?" He headed towards the kitchen and turned on the lights.

"About Dawn, you dumbass," I gritted through my teeth.

There was a pause. "She'll get over it."

"That's it?" I stared at him. "You don't care? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Do you even _like_ her? I bet you know that she likes you. I mean, she does, a lot. And you didn't return the same feelings back to her. But now she doesn't like you anymore! I mean, are you just going to toy with her and move on. Well, if THAT's the way you put it, then-"

"I didn't say that I didn't care." He took a sip of coffee.

"Wha-?" I replied dumbly. _Where is he going with this?_

"Thanks." He went upstairs.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you!" I stormed up the stairs after him but his door was closed and locked. _Damn_. "At least tell me why you said 'thanks.'"

He didn't reply so I grunted and left his house. _That went well..._

I set down Dawn's house keys where they belong. What did Paul mean by _thanks._ Was it something I did or said? I replayed the moment at his house. I called him a name, then-

Oops. _I bet you know that she likes you. I mean, she does, a lot._ At least Dawn doesn't have to confess herself.

* * *

**YES! Finished with the chappy! I guess this was my longest one, yet boringest one... I think.**

**Again, sorry for the late update! ****I take flames and criticism. ****R&R!**

**~PIE -cheers- *\-^.^-/* **


	12. A little MORE Confession

Rated M in later chapters. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. _Probably _Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably NO Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. UNONHOLD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Easy, huh?**

Ages:

Ash - 16, May - 15, Dawn - 14, Drew - 15, Paul - 15, Misty - 16, Brock - 22

* * *

**Chapter 12: A little MORE Confession**

_Previously_

_I set down Dawn's house keys where they belong. What did Paul mean by _thanks_? Was it something I did or said? I replayed the moment at his house. I called him a name, then-_

_Oops. '_I bet you know that she likes you. I mean, she does, a lot.'_ At least Dawn doesn't have to confess herself._

**Now - May's POV**

"You what?!?!" Dawn shrieked. I told her everything in the morning.

"Erm... yeah." I rubbed my head. "I kinda told him."

Dawn jumped on me, and before she can make a move, Misty came in.

"Whas goin on?" Misty asked sleepily.

Dawn pointed at me. "SHE told Paul I liked him," She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well..." Misty smiled and sat on the couch. "At least _you_ don't have to confess," She said directing to Dawn.

"See?" I said in the 'duh' kind of tone.

Dawn glared at me. "Yeah, I don't have to confess. But what will Paul think of me now?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Misty asked.

"Because!" Dawn pouted. "I'm scared.

"Then, I'll come with you." I grinned sheepishly. "Since I kinda got into this, um, mess."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Guess _I_ have to come too." She mumbled.

-- (Meanwhile, in **Paul's POV**)

"Why so glum?" Drew asked me. I was in my room, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Aren't I always _glum_?" I replied, emphasizing the word.

"Just asking."

"I like... Dawn."

"Obviously... wait!" Drew turned to face me. "Did you just-"

"Yeah, I think it is time to call her by her real name."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to find my love.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. I just want to make Paul and Dawn get more close.**

**~PIE -cheers- *\-^.^-/* **


	13. Random POVs Time! And some romance

Rated M in later chapters. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. _Probably _Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Probably NO Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. UNONHOLD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... because the 'e' has a thingy above it! ;3**

Ages:

Ash - 16, May - 15, Dawn - 14, Drew - 15, Paul - 15, Misty - 16, Brock - 22

* * *

**Chapter 13: Random POVs Time! And some romance...**

_Previously - In Paul's POV_

_"I like... Dawn."_

_"Obviously... wait!" Drew turned to face me. "Did you just-"_

_"Yeah, I think it is time to call her by her real name."_

_Just then, the doorbell rang._

_I opened the door to find... my love._

**Now **

-- Dawn's POV

"H-hi." I stammered.

Paul stared at me. His eyes looked warm... for some reason.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I love you." Then, he leaned down a kissed me. KISSED ME! Right there! IN THE DOORSTEP!!!!! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!! W.T.F!

For some other reason, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Mmm, this feels so good. So SO SOOOOOOOO GOOOD!!!!

Suddenly...

"GET A ROOM!" Someone shouted.

We- everyone, including Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Paul, and me- turned to face Brock.

"Um..." he rubbed his head. "I meant... glad you... worked it out?" He sheepishly backed out of the living room. AWKWARD SILENCE!

After Brock was gone, I turned to Paul again. "So..." I blushed. "Should we-"

"Yeah." Paul guided me up to his room.

-- Misty's POV

When they were going upstairs, I swear I just saw Paul blush... a _teensy_ blush. BUT IT STILL COUNTS! I wonder if Ash thinks the same thing about-

SMACK! "Ow!" Ash turned to May. "What was _that_for?" Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Ash on the floor, holding his shoulder. -sweatdrop-

"For staring at Misty like that." May scolded. I gave May a weird look, but she just smiled innocently.

Drew laughed. "Hey, why don't you girls spend the night with us?"

Oh. Em. Gee! Somehow, the "fangirl" side of me got out. "Really?" I squealed. "OMG!" I pumped my fist into the air. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Drew smirked. "I thought so..."

May and I glanced at each other. I just shrugged, but I kept smiling.

-- May's POV

The rest of the day went _great_!!!!! Couple of things happened.

A) I have a feeling Drew was flirting with me 99.99% of the time. I mean, "Damn girl, you have more curves than a race track" or "Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good" or "Nice legs, what time do they open?" WTF? So... I slapped him.

B) Misty kept on "fangirling" on Drew.

C) I had to slap Ash multiple times... because SOMEHOW, Misty was soooooooo oblivious that Ash is staring at her. Well, _I_ think she is oblivious.

D) Drew unexpectedly poured water on my head and said, "Hey, now your wet. When I get hard-" And you know what comes next. *SLAP!*

E) I SWEAR I heard moaning from Paul's room.

So yeah, the _great_at the beginning was dripping with sarcasm! DX

-- Drew's POV

Today is the best day ever! Especially when May got pissed at ALL my pickup lines. SLAP! But inside, I think she's flattered to have a guy like me. SLAP! I mean, am I hott or what? SLAP! I HAVE MY OWN MAGAZINE LINE!!!!! SLAP!

"Misty," I whispered when no one was near us.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. "What?"

"Do you think your friend has a slapping problem?"

"Yeah, I think so. Somehow, everytime I catch Ash staring at me, May slaps him." She chuckled.

I laughed. "Yup, and when I tried some pick up lines-"

"You know, she doesn't like pick up lines."

"Yeah, _that_ would explain the slapping."

Misty laughed. "Hey, you're funny. Usually, the magazines you are in say you are arrogant, self-centered, and stuff."

I flipped my hair. "Or am I?"

And... this is the beginning or an unlikely friendship... corny, isn't it?

-- Ash's POV

I stared at Misty. SLAP!

"Hey! Quit it, would you?" I glared at May.

"Then quit staring at Misty!"

"What? I'm not staring at her!"

"Uh, yeah you are!" She said in her famous DUH! voice. "Perv." She muttered.

"I heard that!"

SLAP!

And with Paul and Dawn.

-- Brock's POV

Bored... fucking bored.

I sneakily turned on Paul's living room computer and looked at some porn websites. OOOOOHHHHHHH YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Then... SLAP!

"Nice legs, what time do they open?"

I swiveled my head and saw Drew flirting with May in a corner. Whoa. I gotta try that line someday...

-- Paul's POV

Dawn was sitting on my bed and I was leaning against the wall.

"So..." I asked.

"Um... yeah." Dawn replied.

Everytime we made eye contact, my face _flushed_! . IT NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!!!! OMG! AND... I NEVER SCREAMED INSIDE MY HEAD BEFORE!!!

We turned our head away from each other... AWKWARD SILENCE!

"Well," Dawn said in her perfect voice. "I never got the... _real_time to say this, but," she took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. After a long silence, she said, "I love you."

She slowly walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Ever so slowly, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you too, Dawn." This time, I smiled.

-- Dawn's POV

_It's now or never._ "Well," I said as my mind was whirling with thoughts. "I never got the... _real_ time to say this, but," I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. I never realized how purple his eyes are; actually, they sparkle like amethyst!!!! GAWD, I'm becoming a poet! Oops! "I love you." Whew! Good thing I remembered to say that!

I slowly walked up to him as he stood still. My heart beated faster every step I took. I wrapped my arms around his neck. With steady movement, his arms were entwined around my waist. I burried my face in his chest.

"I love you too, Dawn." Paul replied in his gorgeous voice. My heart felt like it was floating!!! 3 ~ 3 ~ 3

I didn't think it would be this easy. ^.^

* * *

**I'm so sorry!!!! Paul is so OOC! I'm so sorry pplz!!!!! ... **

**R&R! Hope you like it!**

**~PIE -cheers- *\-^.^-/* **


	14. Twister

Rated M in later chapters. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. _Probably _Shootdownshipping and Oldrivalshipping. AU/ might pokemon.

Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are having a sleepover. What will happen when boys interact, relations form, a lot of other things happen? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't own me, so I don't own... them. Yeah, right. .**

**Okay, I think most of you (hopefully) had played Twister before, and it said if there are 4 players, they have to play in teams. Well, IT'S MY STORY AND I'M NOT DOING THAT! Okie dokie, let's get started.**

Ages:

Ash - 16, May - 15, Dawn - 14, Drew - 15, Paul - 15, Misty - 16, Brock - 22

* * *

**Chapter 14: Twister**

_Previously - In Dawn/Paul little cloud 9_

_"Well," Dawn said. "I never got the... real time to say this, but, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Dawn." Paul replied in his gorgeous voice. Dawn's heart felt like it was floating! 3 ~ 3 ~ 3_

_She didn't think it would be this easy. ^.^_

**Now - Ash's POV**

"I'm hungry!" May grumbled.

"You're always hungry." I said to myself.

"Why are you here?" She retorted.

"Because I feel like it!" I replied.

It was close to 6:00pm, and we already devoured most of what was in the kitchen (that was edible). May and I were watching TV. Misty, Drew, Brock, Dawn, and Paul were doing... I don't really know.

"Hey, wassup?" Misty sat down next to me.

"Nothing much." May and I said simultaneously.

-silence- I toss the remote around in my hands.

"Why don't we just ask Brock to make us some food?" I thought.

"Nah, he's busy." Drew came in and sat next to May.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Watching porn." He replied.

May sat up. "Well, HE needs to get a life."

"And WE need to get our lazy asses out of the couch." Misty proclaimed, snatching the remote away from me.

"Yeah, she's right." May piped up. She took the remote away from Misty and pointed it at me. "You, order take out or pizza or something." She pointed at Drew. "Set the table and..." She pointed the remote at Misty. "Um... tell everyone to eat." She sat on the couch and turned the TV back on.

We stared at her.

"What?" May asked. Misty gave her a you-better-move-your-ass-or-else LOOK. "Fine, I'll work too." She turned the TV off.

"Good girl," Misty said with sarcasm. "Clean this place up, Cinderella."

May rolled her eyes.

- After an hour of cleaning...

"Hey, um... do you need anything to eat?" Brock asked.

"No." I replied, throwing away an empty bag of chips.

"Okay... I'll help clean up."

"Sure." Misty said. When Brock walked away, she smiled at me.

I don't know what she was smiling about, but I smiled back anyways.

- After 2 hours of cleaning... (about 8:00 pm)

"Hey you guys!" May cheered. "Look what I found!"

Misty, Drew, Brock, and I looked towards her.

"Twister? Isn't that a game for little kids?" I asked.

May glared at me. "Well... I just think we should do something a little more active. Like play around and have some fun."

Drew smirked. "So... you wanna have fun..."

-Moment of silence-

"Oh my fucking god! You perverted!" May smacked Drew, dropping the Twister game on the floor.

Brock picked up the spinner and spun it. "Why not?" He smiled, "I call the spinner guy."

Drew looked over at the spinner. "Hmm, right hand red, oh!" Reaching for May's boobs, "I'll just people my hand over here." **(AN: May is wearing her red Hoenn outfit.)**

"Drew, you FUCKTARD!" May screamed.

Misty laid out the sheet. "Well, wanna play?"

We all turned to her. "Sure!"

"Okay." Brock announced. "Left foot, green."

- Few minutes later...

We were tied up in _very_ awkward positions. **(AN: I forgot the sequence of the circles so bear with me. .) **Ash was crossed under May, who was leaning over Drew's head, who had an arm next to Misty.

"Okay, right foot, yellow." Brock said, grinning evilly.

Everybody started to shift to a different position when...

"Ow! Holy shit! You kicked my balls!" Drew exclaimed, glaring at May.

"Oh, sorry!" May mumbled. Ash and Misty started giggling.

Just then, Drew elbowed May's boob.

"OW!"

"Oops, I'm sorry." Drew replied sarcastically.

May scowled at him and jabbed him in the stomach.

"You're going down!" Drew challenged.

"Bring it!" May countered. While pushing each other, they bumped into Misty, who fell down.

"Yes! I won!" I cheered.

Misty crawled over and sat on my back. "Really?" Smiling when she said that.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Dawn exclaimed, while walking down the stairs. Paul was right behind her.

Everybody silenced. May and Drew stopped fighting. Brock sweatdropped. "We had a _entertaining_ game of Twister."

Dawn scanned the room. "Wow... yeah."

"So Dawn, why is your skirt inside-out?" Misty asked.

"Uh..." Dawn blushed. "No reason."

"So... wanna play Twister with us?" Brock requested.

"Sure!" Dawn perked up. "But..." She grinned evilly. "I know something that would spice up the game."

"Uh oh." Misty mumbled.

"LET'S PLAY TWISTER NAKED!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Like it?**

**OH yeah! I won't reveal what Paul and Dawn did upstairs, because I'm just too lazy. Teehee!**

**~KPIEQ  
Like meh new siggy? With the K at the beginning and the Q at the end. -vampires- ^,...,^**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Okay... so here's the thing.**

**I'm discontinuing this story. **

**Why, you ask?**

**Because I'm horrible and don't have time to write. I lost hope in myself.**

**School started again (like one month ago) and I was thinking of typing up a chapter for Sleepover Fun. I didn't have time (excuse... excuse!) so I didn't write anything. Simple, right?**

**I just want to quit. Not forever... but just for now. So... I can just go on to just read stories without feeling guilty or something.**

**I might upload few other stories from time to time.**

**Just not this one.**

**You can PM me if you want to rewrite/continue my story. I don't care, I just want to get the load off my shoulders.**

**~KPIEQ aka Percabeth-Ikarishipper-Emofax**

**I get lonely, so PM me if you want.**

**Thanksies! X3**


End file.
